


Jealous

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jealous Hannibal, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will finds out that Hannibal is quite jealous of Encephalitis's veterinarian. Gift for wednesdayings for the Hannigram Holiday Exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_android](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_android/gifts).



"...and then Cepheus got so excited she knocked Jason over!"

Hannibal chopped the vegetables in front of him, trying to drown out Will's voice as he worked. 

"...which made him laugh so hard that he missed the...."

Hannibal nearly knocked over the bowl of vegetables in his haste to move onto the meat. 

"Then Jason...Hannibal are you listening?"

Hannibal looked up, annoyed. "Yes, Will. You just so happened to run into Encephalitis's veterinarian at the pet food store, where she was very excited to see him and knocked Jason over. The two of you apparently had lunch where the waiter laughed so hard at the good doctor's joke she knocked over a tray. Which I can only assume the good doctor caught because, as you've told me before, he juggled in the circus for a year after college."

Will frowned. "You're upset."

Hannibal sighed, "No, Will. I just am in the midst of dinner. It's hard for me to concentrate over your delightful tale. What I do happen to find odd is that this is the third time this week you've run into Dr. Donahue accidentally."

Encephalitis jumped up on Will's side and he gently nudged her down. "It was just..."

"The grocery store where you ran into him buying supplies for the local shelter, and then the gas station at almost two a.m. on the way back from us murdering Professor Cayhill."

Will's eyes narrowed. "Which was totally an accident because his car broke down after he drove that puppy to its owner's house after finding it shivering in the snow."

Hannibal let out a long breath, staring down at the remains of what was supposed to be their dinner that he had cut up so brutally there was no way they'd be getting much out of it. 

"Yes. Jason Donahue seems to be either the most generous man in the universe who also is coincidentally running into you over and over, or an undercover agent stalking our whereabouts."

Will laughed, covering his face as he shook his head. "Jason? Hannibal he delivered a litter of puppies at the pet store today in front of me. The vet was out and..."

Hannibal stabbed the butcher block hard. "If you mention his name again I will not be responsible for my actions."

Will grinned, running his hand down Hannibal's arm and wrapping his fingers over Hannibal’s on the knife. He pressed a kiss to Hannibal's cheek, nuzzling as he whispered, "You're jealous."

Hannibal's jaw tightened and he didn't move, sighing as Will kissed across his neck. "No, I am merely..."

Will whispered in his ear, "Jealous of Dr. Donahue," he turned Hannibal's cheek and kissed him softly, "I'm sorry. I won't have lunch with him anymore. I'll get a new vet."

Hannibal put his hand on Will's cheek, "I do not like to hear you talk appreciatively of other men, or of anyone."

Will smiled and pressed their lips together again, feeling Hannibal let go of the knife and relaxing into his arms. "Or the dogs, or even that time you were jealous of the new vacuum cleaner."

Hannibal mumbled, "I just didn't see a reason to talk about its suction power for five solid minutes."

Will grinned, his hands snaking down and stroking Hannibal through his trousers. "How about we discuss MY sucking power?"

Hannibal smiled, "I have no objections."

Will started to undo his belt, kissing him again, "I think this might be a good time to tell you something else."

Hannibal gasped when he was fully exposed, Will teasing him with a quick stroke before getting on his knees. "I do believe your mouth will otherwise be too engaged for talk."

Will breathed across him, nuzzling his cock as he confessed, "I invited Dr. Donahue to Christmas dinner," just before licking up Hannibal's length. 

Hannibal gripped his hair hard, moaning as he sighed, "I hope you," he gasped when Will sucked, "mean AS dinner or we will have a lot to discuss after this."

Will looked up at him, his eyes shining with mirth. 

Hannibal let his head fall back against the cupboards as he shuddered. 

"Will."

Will took his mouth off Hannibal, stroking him as he teased, "We'll see where the night takes us,” grinning as the slight hitch of breath indicated impending release. 

Hannibal groaned, closing his eyes and shuddering as he gritted his teeth and came, mumbling, "You are not allowed to sit beside him at the table, or even across from him."

Will laughed, "Don't you think it's going to be a bit odd for me to sit one chair away from you both?"

Hannibal touched his cheek, frowning as he answered, "I concede your point. No sitting beside him and also no asking about his day," Will started to speak and he put his hand over Will's mouth, "I will not listen to another story about that man's heroism that is provoked by you. I also reserve the right to murder him if he touches you inappropriately."

Will nuzzled his hand, kissing it once before attempting to fix Hannibal's clothes. He stood, his hardness evident but unspoken of, and kissed Hannibal's cheek. 

"Deal," he bit teasingly on his ear, "Now, I do believe it's time to compare your suction power to mine?"

Hannibal turned them and knelt down at Will's feet. 

"I do believe it is."


End file.
